


Thunder & Sleep

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thunder and Lightning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Len is talked into babysitting Ryuto after Miku tells their master that he will do it.He does as he's told, he babysits Ryuto who he later finds out is scared of thunder. Then a very tired Oliver makes an appearance.With Ryuto scared and Oliver so tired he can barely stand up on his own, what is Len to do?
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Thunder & Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Len x Oliver story.   
> If you don't like it then don't read it, simple.

"I'm sorry you want me to do what?" a more than slightly irritated Len asked, running a hand through his bangs. 

  
A tall girl with twin teal pig tails, a girl with blonde hair styled in a Bob and a boy with sonic blue hair stood in front of the not too pleased boy who had his arms crossed over his chest. Eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the girl in front of him. Miku giggled sheepishly. 

  
"Master wanted someone to babysit Ryuto for a while, everyone else we know is busy so we said that you'd do it" she nervously rubbed the back of her head, not at all oblivious to the displeasure in Len's tone. 

  
Then Rin jumped in "come on bro, please? We all have tight schedules today and the kid needs someone with him to make sure he stays out of trouble, I would have done it with you if I wasn't so packed today" she pouted, leaping forward to latch herself onto her twin, hanging off his arm as she buried her face into his shoulder. 

  
Len faltered as the sudden Rin attack, casting a look down at the girl, which he regretted instantly once he was caught in a lengthy staring contest with a set of puppy dog eyes that were identical to his own. He tried remaining strong, he tried to ignore her, but when she started making small whimpers and the hint of small tears began pricking at the corners of her eyes he let out a groan. 

  
"Alright fine, I'll babysit the kid, but don't blame me if he ends up going missing or something" the blonde male sighed, grumbling under his breath about needing to get over Rin's puppy dog trick. 

  
Kaito then reached forward to pat Len on the shoulder "that's the spirit, though please DONT let him go missing otherwise the master will have us ALL, not just you" he then grabbed the small boy by his shoulders so he could pull him closer, getting right up in his face "do not let him go missing, you hear me? Do not-" his words were cut off by Len shoving a hand over the other's mouth. 

  
"Do not lose him I get it, let me breathe a little Kai" he huffed, brushing the hands off his shoulders and brushing imaginary dust off himself. 

  
"Right, sorry about that" the blue haired male chuckled a little, stepping back a bit. 

  
Miku then spoke up "thanks for doing this Len, if you want to know, Ryuto is in the living room watching cartoons" she smiled, giving Len a small hug which he returned with a small smile. 

  
"Its fine I guess, you should all probably get going though you're gonna be late for your shoots otherwise" he said, lightly pulling away from the hug. 

  
Rin then tackled him from behind, clinging onto him like a Koala clinging onto a tree, nuzzling the back of his head. Len none too pleased about another assault from the girl, but he just let her get on with it since she'd throw a tantrum if he tried to deny any of her affection. She told him that they would be back later on that evening before climbing down off his back, giving him a light peck on the cheek before ushering out of the front door with Miku and Kaito. The group waved their goodbyes before going on their way to the studio. 

  
The blonde haired boy was left stood there with his head pressed against the door, silently praying Ryuto wouldn't be a brat while he was in his care. He loved the kid, he did, but just like any other young child, Ryuto was prone to causing chaos and throwing tantrums when he didn't get his own way. Though usually the boy was quiet as long as no one upset him, Len just hoped he'd stay quiet. 

After heaving out a sigh he turned on his heels to male his way to the living room where Miku said the little boy was and she was right, on entering the room Len found Ryuto sad on a small cushion placed on the floor with his big eyes staring at the TV. The elder wasn't sure what he was watching but it was obviously entertaining enough for the six year old to be so drawn in, he wondered what he was going to do, sure he was going to watch over Ryuto but he wanted to keep himself busy too. 

  
For the time being he parked himself down on the couch, leaning back against the plush cushions and only now did he notice the cushion Ryuto was using actually belonged to the couch. Len just shook his head, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. At least that was what he was doing until a voice spoke up. 

  
"Are you taking care of me today?" 

  
Lifting his head up his eyes met emerald green ones staring back at him, the little boy was now looking at him instead of the TV screen, a small pout on his face as he waited for an answer. 

  
"Yeah I am, so don't be a brat" the blonde grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

  
The small boy with green hair stared at him for a moment before moving, crawling on his hands and knees over towards the other, he clambered his way up onto the couch so he could collapse against Len's side. The blonde grunted softly at the impact, this was a side to Ryuto he had forgotten about, the clingy side. Like any other child the boy liked to feel close to people, especially those he views as parental figures or sibling figures. He likes to have contact with the person, likes to cuddle. 

Len rolled his eyes as he draped an arm around the tiny frame against his side, pulling him closer and watching the child Bury his face into his stomach, letting out what sounded like a purr but the blonde wanted to pretend he hadn't heard anything. Len wasn't opposed to physical contact with others, he got it often with Miku and Rin, sometimes Kaito liked to jump on him and put him in headlocks too. So he wasn't against it or anything, just with Ryuto it was a little different. He was a child, nowhere near his age, so it felt foreign to have someone so young use him as their own personal teddy bear. He didn't make a move to push him away though, he just let Ryuto do what he wanted to avoid any tantrums. 

  
"Can we play outside later?" The green haired boy questioned in a small voice, peering up at the elder who happened to meet his gaze. 

  
He thought about it for a moment before nodding "sure" he shrugged, he didn't see a problem with going outside, kids were supposed to play outside anyway. 

  
So the pair stayed on the couch for at least two hours, Ryuto insisting that he needed to have two hours of cartoon time before going outside. However, two hours was the time it took for dark clouds to form in the sky, shielding the sun away and instead replacing it with a dark gloom that loomed over everything in sight. That's when Len noticed a change in behaviour with the young child he was babysitting, once his green eyes caught onto what was brewing outside he cuddled himself closer to Len, pushing his face further into his side and fisting the material of his white shirt with his small hands. 

  
Quirking an eyebrow as he casted his gaze down at the other, Len hummed a little, he brushed it off thinking it was just the kid being his usual clingy self. That was what he thought until a low rumble sounded from the distance, soon followed by a small whimper that certainly wasn't Len's doing. The blonde casted a look back down at Ryuto, his small hands were trembling slightly and his knuckles were turning as white as the material of his shirt. Small whimpers came from the child who tried to curl up as much as he could, making himself seem as small as possible. 

  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Len finally asked, he figured he knew what was going on but he needed confirmation from Ryuto to make sure he was right.

  
Another rumble came, slightly louder than the previous and earning a small yelp from the green haired boy. That was all the confirmation Len needed to know that it was the oncoming storm that was making the kid act up, since Len wasn't usually in charge of babysitting he wasn't aware of this until now. Though now that he knew what was going on, he could act on it, do something about it since he couldn’t just let the younger suffer like he was. 

So he made a move to stand up only to be stopped by a pair of tiny arms wrapping themselves around his waist, a face nuzzling into his stomach, shaking from left to right, telling him no he wasn't allowed to get up. He wasn't allowed to leave him. 

  
"Hey, I'm just gonna go get somethings to help you" he assured him, cupping the back of his head with his right hand. 

  
Ryuto then whimpered "t… take me too… Don't leave me…" tightening his hold around Len as if to show him he was being serious. 

  
Heaving out a heavy sigh he hooked his hands under the younger's armpits, lifting him up so he could hold him against his hip, using his arms to support his bottom. The blonde then walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs, climbing them to reach the top floor so he could make a beeline for his bedroom where he kept his headphone on a stand by his bed. He grabbed hold of them before leaving the room, he went back down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. The entire time Ryuto made whimpering noises, his hold around Len tightened and he seemed to be in more and more distress as the thunder outside grew louder. 

  
"It's alright kid, you're okay" Len cooed softly, rubbing his back as he used a free hand to dip into the cupboard after pulling the door open, picking out a sippy cup and placing it onto the side. 

  
Ryuto just nodded his head a little, leaning into his touch, staying as close and as tight as he could to Len who was struggling to hold the boy up and grab the milk carton from the fridge. 

  
"Len?" 

  
A voice called out and had the male in question turning his head towards the owner, his lips stretching out into a smile at the sight of Oliver stood in the doorway seeming to lean against it, his eyes looking a little tired, his hair sticking up at odd angles while his clothes hung off his small frame. He was only a little short than Len so when the British boy happened to stumble over his own two feet, his forehead smacking right into a firm shoulder as an arm wrapped around his waist. 

  
"Whoa, hey you ok?" The blonde asked, worry evident in his tone as he scanned over Oliver who nodded his head. 

  
"I'm fine, just tired" he mumbled into his shoulder. 

  
Len opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud whine from Ryuto as a loud crash sounded from above, apparently the storm felt it wasn't good enough being at a distance, so it decided to loom right over the vocaloid mansion instead to scare the poor kid to death. Len was stuck, he had Ryuto clung onto him tight crying over a storm and now he had Oliver who was clearly too tired to be up and moving around. He wracked his brain for a solution, something to help him, anything to ensure Ryuto calmed down and Oliver wouldn't risk toppling over. In the end he guided the British boy to the living room, coaxing him to lay down then placed the small child on top of him after spending five minutes trying to pry his hands off himself. 

  
"You two stay here, Ryu, put these on and listen to music to block out the noise okay?" He said softly, crouching down in front of the couch so he could place the headphones over the boy's ears "I need to go fetch something from the kitchen, the pair of you stay here" he asserted in the soft honey-like tone he was using, he carded his fingers through Oliver's hair before standing up and disappearing from the room. 

  
Len then began preparing a warm cup of milk for Ryuto to help him sleep the storm away, he himself used to be afraid of storms when he was first brought into the world by the master. But he quickly got over that fear, figuring it to be pointless being scared over something he couldn't do anything about, he wasn't superhuman, he couldn't fly up into the sky like Rainbow Dash yeet the storm away. So he needed to coax the younger to sleep, hoping that some warm milk will help him stay asleep long enough for the storm to run its course and go somewhere else. After pouring some milk into the sippy cup he placed it into the microwave, letting it run for thirty seconds before pulling it out to test the warmth of the liquid, nodding to himself once he deemed it done. 

  
He screwed the cap back on and made his way back to the living room, he strolled over to the couch and peered over the back to check on the two boys. A soft smile gracing his face at the sight, it seemed the warm milk wasn't need, if the way Ryuto was cuddled up to Oliver's chest with his eyes closed and small breaths making his tiny figure slowly rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. 

Oliver had the one eye that wasn't being covered by bandages closed, his own chest rising and falling at a steady pace, indicating he was asleep too. So Len sat himself down on the floor in front of the couch, resting his head against his arm which he used as a makeshift pillow. 

Sleep didn't sound too bad right now, it was peaceful, quiet, serene and he now had Oliver with him which just made everything much better. 

Later on that evening Miku, Rin and Kaito came back like they said they would. The trio greeted with the sight of Len sat on the couch, Oliver lay against his with an arm thrown over his torso and Ryuto was happily curled up on Len's lap with the elder’s headphones still over his ears protecting them from the storm that had long since passed. The three boys having moved positions a while ago. 

Miku and Rin gushed at the aight, quickly snatching their phones so they could snap quick pictures of the scene while Kaito shook his head fondly and ushered the girls away so they could let the three sleep without any disturbances. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it.   
> I hope you enjoyed the story ^^  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and Kudos, it would really mean a lot. 
> 
> Take care now ^^


End file.
